


Lascivious Adventures

by markovas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Predator/Prey, Sexual Content, Sultriness/Craving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markovas/pseuds/markovas
Summary: One could say that pleasure is the devil’s advocate, others that is the purest form of heaven incarnate. Yet, it is just a primal instinctive need for survival, for prevention of extinction of one’s species. But when all of that is taken out of the equation, desire becomes something more, something extraordinary: an intimate link with the other in the form of devotion and trust, a unity of bodies and essence that results in far more than what is supposed to be.





	1. Night Surprise

The day had been an incredible one for Judy. She had been pampered by Nick the whole night as they had gone to an incredible restaurant in Zootopia. The surprise for her was that he had rented a private booth under the romantic darkness with the only light being that of candles on the middle of a small table.

He had told her to put something elegant, something ravishing which at the time had left her with narrowed eyes and a confused state of mind. But knowing her fox, she didn't bother asking questions and put on her newest orange dress that fit her toned and slender body like a glove. She didn't really liked such appearances as they were exposing too much fur and weren't that comfortable to begin with, yet, giving her mischievous tod that view made her giddy as she loved receiving his glances or outright suggestive gazes. They would always make her flush from embarrassment from the sensual attention.

The dinner had been incredible, including the food, but what had been most blissful was the calmness and privacy which was absent at their everyday endevours.

Since they plunged into the unknown, into the unthinkable, he had been making her feel more and more feminine with each passing day, and she actually loved it. Before, she had lost that feeling as the need to go through the hardships of life had made her strong and unwilling to accept help, to be cared for, to be supported. Her choice of profession made her ignorant to that aspect of life and she had forsaken it.

It was forsaken until the day she met him, Nick. There was nothing at first, nothing at all between them but as she found out more about him while less was being explained, her curiosity made her adventurous as to find the other part of the 'shifty' fox. And oh she did, that side of his was found and the roots of affection dug into her heart, growing with each moment breathed between them.

There were hardships for her and him but in the end everything had worked out and she wouldn't have changed a single thing. She had him after all his attempts of pushing her away and now she wasn't going to let go. And if not letting him go meant to give him the best view in the world then she would do it, for him and him only. If it meant that she was to let him take care of her, she would allow him to do so without any resistance.

The best thing was that she was loving it, even if at first the idea was not to her liking. The shyness had been etched on her cheeks, the excitement in her widely-opened eyes and the happiness in her jovial smile.

They had had some wine, well she probably had a bit more than necessary because of her almost non-existent experience with drinking. She just didn't like it because it messed with her head and made her less capable for fending for herself, it made her less persistent and more submissive.

But now, now she had someone to do that for her as he had looked at her with his suggestive smirks and half-closed jades that were moving from time to time towards her puffy-silver chest and making her try and hide the reddened skin under the fur of her silver cheeks.

They had come back to their home with Nick's car, a car that he almost never used. Between traffic stops and even while driving over the speed limit, as he seemed slightly tipsy as well, his paws roamed over and between her thighs, pushing the dazzling dress and caressing the soft grey fur underneath. That had made her heart to melt and body to tingle from want. She didn't care that he wasn't looking at the road, she didn't care that he was tipsy and was speeding. Everything she wanted to be had been destroyed and smashed to the ground, while what she actually had to be was just in front of her the entire time and under her little pink nose.

The arousal had filled the car and the vulpine was getting very uneasy. But he wasn't alone as Judy was working up ideas of what she'd do to him when they get back, how much she would give herself to him to do as he pleased. The idea would've sounded absurd before but now, now it was exhilarating and was making her loins to fire up at just the picture of it.

Their communication till they got home was only that of looks and touches, words weren't needed as their bodies were expressing everything that was required, bodies that were radiating warmth and desire.

When she was to climb the ladder down towards the fox's den, Nick beat her to it with a shit-eating grin, making her giggle and paw him at the chest but not before giving him a quick kiss that had made the fox to actually growl from just it. The excitement was beaming off him and she knew that the night was going to be a wild one.

As they climbed down, while doing so, she could see his glances towards her exposed from underneath rump and her black lingerie that was a new addition to her arsenal. His grin got her to look away as her heart began beating feverishly and legs to tremble as the pressure in between was beginning to take over.

Being now in the mingled with their scents home, she carefully tip-toed to the bed and took a seat, while watching her sexy fox in the fitting velvet suit. He had groomed himself so well, which was making her beg for his fluffy tail and creamy chest that she had grown to cherish. His red fur was almost matching the colors of the suit that by the looks and smells of it was going to be soon off of him.

It wasn't going to be their first time but it definitely felt as if it was actually going to be, which made her squirm on the lone spot as the tingling increased its strength. As he removed his coat and chose to get close to her, she was now nose to nose with the welcoming warmth of her predator whose emeralds were drowning into her lilacs with intensive love as well as care, yet there was the hint of lust when he moved his mooning peepers towards her dress and she knew what was frustrating him.

Pushing him away, she began undressing her fitting dress but chose to do so slowly as to tease him as well as give him a small show even if she wanted nothing more but to dive into the puddle of pleasure. He tried to approach when she had entirely removed it, and giving him the perfect view of her almost-naked self, but she stopped him with a paw in the air, making him whimper which would've almost gotten her to laugh if the incredible libido wasn't stiffing her other emotions. His musk had intensified and she could see his visible pain in holding himself as his member was clearly outlined and chocked by his tight pants.

She chose to stay in her alluring panties but not without spreading her legs a little as the warmth was getting a bit too much. The red vulpine licked his lips and began undressing himself in front of the craving doe who saved all the little details in her memory, loving what he could do with himself when properly motivated.

As he removed the buttoned shirt and threw it who knows where, his puffed creamy chest was now in direct contact with her carnal lilacs. She licked the outer part of her lips as his chest seemed even more fluffier than ever but it was short-lived as he unbuttoned his pants with the clanking of his belt following shortly after.

He was in his blueberry boxers and the tent he was pitching had moved the fabric outwards, exposing his length from above but not enough for her to see. The teasing was just annoyingly too much and the choice to start was accepted without much contemplations as she put both paws on her sides and slowly removed the drenched with her juices panties.

She wanted to toy with him just a bit more as she closed both her legs in the process and squirmed the fabric out but then came the surprise move from his part as she felt the weight, scent and hotness of her ravishing fox, making her panties to fly in a random direction. He grabbed her and carried her towards the soft pillows while being in between her thighs and staring at her with passion. If they chose to, they could've just gone at it as they were pretty much ready but where would be the fun in that.

Nick liked her too much as he had showed in the past. He loved all the parts of her body as long as he could nip and lick it but one was the top of his lascivious appetite, her neck.

She could see his exposed angry flesh that was close to her entrance and with every beat of his racing heart, it throbbed. It was soaking in his own juices just as her own sex which she hadn't touched once since their trip. It was itching for care, for attention. It was begging for him, for his pride. But Nick had other plans in mind as his muzzle pushed against hers in a lustful kiss that managed to starve her out of air and gasp after the long separation, leaving a string of saliva between them but then he repeated the act and she could now feel his tongue trying to find a way to hers with endless determination.

She tried to resist in letting him in so easy as he explored the insides of her lips and nibbled the sensitive flesh from outside until she surrendered and gave him the chance to meet her little tongue that tried to fight his but soon lost the interest.

The lack of oxygen and the incredible warmth was making her head fuzzy, well the alcohol was helping as well, as she tried to push him away and take over but it seemed that his tipsiness had made him more dominant as he growled at her weak attempt and broke the kiss while pushing his nose under her neck. She knew it was futile to resist because she actually didn't want to. She actually wanted to be taken by him and his aggressive behavior was just fueling her arousal with more itching strength which would soon make her lose her mind if nothing was to be done about it.

His teeth grazed her silver and soft neck and then began his love bites that pulled the skin up and then released it with warm licking following by. He really loved doing that and so did she. But her clenching core was just making her mad and even if she loved the rubbing of his fur against her chest and throat, she wanted something else more.

She tried to push his head down as to get him to understand what was at stake but her paws instantly clenched the bed sheets as she instantly felt his hot pads against her pool of moisture that made a slap sound at the contact. That got her to squeeze her thighs against the intruder instinctively as well as gasp with a moan as she released the pressure. His breaths against her neck became more sporadic and she felt movement all around her arousal as his soft pads grazed all the outer nerve endings, making her grab his ears and moan out loud as if she had already reached her peak.

His other paw managed to snake under her ears and his claws got inside the folds of her pink flesh, grazing it and making her shiver while his pads rubbed her swollen outer folds which's itch had now disappeared and had turned into a flutter that was now in her belly, belly that felt the movement of puffy fur as Nick moved his teeth down her chest, not missing an opportunity to stimulate her nipples under her soft silver fur.

She was losing herself in drunk pleasure and she could feel her body losing control over itself and turning into jelly. But then, then her back arched forwards as he sucked one of her hard nipples as she gasped from shock at the unnoticed move of his. She relaxed herself but could feel that he had fallen behind and whimpered as to get his attention but that only made him chuckle over the moist area of her tingling nipple, yet he didn't look at her, only kept lowering himself towards her underbelly. But then, then he removed his soaked-in-juices paw and her heart fell as the welcoming additional warmth disappeared.

She was to protest but then saw him gaze at her, making her stop and look at him with curiosity, curiosity that turned into peaking hunger as she saw him put his paw in front of his muzzle and lick the juices of her sex clean, which got her to bite her lower lip and exhale the excess heat.

He then positioned both his paws around her legs and gently grabbed her inner thighs while pushing his obsidian claws against her sensitive skin and getting her to shiver delightfully. But that wasn't what made her moan in pleasure, it was his nose that pushed against her leaking entrance while he inhaled deeply, getting her swollen lips' warmth to fade away into the tod's flaring nostrils. His lips curled into a snarl and his paws grasped her legs more tightly. She knew what her scent was doing to him but what she didn't know was how it felt to dip your scent-sensitive nose into someone's raging arousal. Hers wasn't as good as his, not even remotely close.

But she could make a guess and say that it was maddening him to such an extent as to lose control over himself as he tried to leap towards her but stopped himself as he pushed his head in between her legs and rubbed the underside of his muzzle on her blooming flower which tickled her to such an extent that she giggled with paws huddled to her chest which she let roam on her nipples under her fur as she stared at Nick with dreamy eyes. He had closed his as he lay on her belly that moved his head up and down with every breath of hers.

Slowly, he opened his lids and met Judy's warm smile. She tilted her head slightly and his lips moved up into a smirk as he licked the side of his muzzle and let his upper canines to furrow into her soft fur and put pressure onto her tough muscles. It made her push herself down from the unexpected pressure but she calmed herself down as he began grazing down towards her pink pearl. The act of seeing his teeth down there send shivers down her spine and the tingle just became unbearable, so unbearable that she grabbed his paw on her thigh with one paw while the other snaked around and grabbed his nose around the side of his mouth with some teeth as well.

His tongue rolled itself back while the underside of his jaw went under her rump, his teeth pushing her on both sides as if he was going to eat her whole. And _oh_ was he going to deliver on that. His tongue that had left a trail of saliva towards her nethers now touched the nub of her swollen clit and she moaned in intoxicating pleasure just at the light touch. But it didn't stop there as it rolled around and got her thighs to start closing together but he pulled them apart instantly while glancing at her with dissaprovement but she couldn't know that as she had shut her amethysts from the breath-stopping sensuality.

As he had played enough, his hot and slippery red tongue tested the walls of her sex as he sampled her salty and sticky juices yet again. She knew what the taste was like, having savored herself when Nick would kiss her after having had his fun down there, but even so when she would play with herself and get overly-curious. But her thoughts were crashed as his hot tongue penetrated her outer folds and spread her shy lips as it squirmed its way inside the soaking sensitive flesh.

She pushed her head back as another moan escaped her hot mouth but she held firm onto him, feeling the pressure against her skin from his teeth increase, yet the sensation of his tongue moving inside of her just made her fulfilled to some extent but not like the real thing would. Nothing compared to the real thing.

As he reached a spot to his liking, he began moving it in and out, popping the nerve endings in the way and making her body to tremble as she tried to reposition herself weakly but his hold was firm and unrelenting. He was content of pleasuring her and it seemed that he wanted nothing more but to do exactly that as his tongue began moving faster and now her moans were mixed with his growls as his hot and fast breath tickled the fur on her desynchronized belly. Her tail wanted to wiggle from the excitement but it was trapped but that couldn't be said for Nick's as his was swaying around happily and swiftly.

Her walls began tightening and the tingling burned harder than never before, getting her loins to melt, and after a few more sensual moments he had done it as the mouth of her arousal began clenching around the slippery tongue while signals of pleasure jolted through her spine and towards the rest of her body, getting her to lose control and fall to the bed breathlessly.

She felt the hold from her legs to disappear and a weight to move next to her side, as a warm and fluffy fox creeped and hugged her while nuzzling her neck and giving her more licks that had the enriched scent of arousal which made her shiver yet again and look at him with a satisfied smile.

But that was when she felt something wet and hard to poke her pelvis, making her smile to turn into a wide grin as she grabbed the fox's muzzle and gave him a longing kiss that she liked very much as she not only tasted him but herself as well.

She wasn't going to leave him hanging after what he had just done.

After all, the night was still young and so were they.

**Author’s notes:**

  * Be sure to check my story **[An Act of Compassion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11262864/chapters/25182324)** but read the disclaimers first if you are to do so.


  * Tumblr: [markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)


  * Deviantart: [markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	2. Lustless Affection

The dimly lit streets were lowly humming around with the improvised lamp posts which were hanging from the rocks or buildings, unlike those in the more progressive world where the wires were actually inside steel poles and the light itself would come from way above. But not here, not in this forsaken from zootopian-civilization place. At least there was electricity otherwise the conditions would’ve been way worse, however it was cold all around while the ground was rocky and uninviting. Houses spewed ashy smoke through well-made or almost crumbled chimneys which had been crafted from pipes, mud, bricks or clay. Mammals had to use whatever they could and it was understandable.

Nick was returning to his home which he had managed to buy off a mammal who had thought that she was scamming him but Nick knew best, the offer was even too good to be true, yet mammals here had different standards, and he was baffled about how easy it could’ve been to hustle and make green in the past if only he knew about the circumstances around this forsaken district. But he had been here only once and that memory had left a bitter taste in his mind, nostrils and mouth, it had made a hole in his heart and instilled hate as well as distrust. This place had been a living hell for him.

But times changed and he was again forced to come back here. Well forced was a strong word, more like he needed to be here because of the mammal he was greatly attached to, a mammal that he knew could fend for herself but it didn’t matter, he wasn’t leaving her alone, not after everything that had tried to kill them, not after all the hurt and anxiety. It was partially his fault for what had happened and he had set the chain reactions in place. If only he hadn’t done that decision of hustling her back then… things would’ve definitely played out differently. Maybe she would be dead?

The thought got him to wheeze in discontent at the repulsing idea and he put both his achy paws in his pockets while he closed onto the building of rest, while he closed onto their home. The time was late but the place was always dark and gloomy so it was easy to get desynchronized and miss on sleep but at least there wasn’t that annoying sun in the mornings which would poke his eyes and scorch them into submission, thus waking him up. He hated mornings, being nocturnal had its downsides and it wasn’t a pleasant walk when he had to learn to get up early in order to prepare the hustles in the past.

But he wasn’t sorry, that had disciplined him and fed him experience, yet he still did mistakes but now he was way more careful, more calculating about them. He was never going to repeat them ever again even if that meant taking a risk, besides taking it would mean that it would be easier for him to sleep at night because he’d have someone by his side, unlike before.

There were mammals around the edgy streets of rock who were talking or huddling around fires, probably homeless or just socializing. He had chosen a good place for them where it was more populated as the ones that weren’t had more thugs and anarchy then these ones, as they were actually patrolled and guarded. Nonetheless, you couldn’t be too comfortable and had to always check your surroundings as mammals were always trying to outplay you, to outsmart you, however that didn’t make him feel threatened as it was actually brining amusement into his body due to his abundance of experience with such individuals while being one himself.

There was the house, it didn’t look good on the outside as the dark bricks were bare and stuck out like thorns while windows were non-existent, yet smoke could be seen escaping from the well-made chimney, figures. That meant that she was home and everything was alright which made his soles to tingle and his heart to flutter as nothing bad had happened during his search for information about the upcoming operation they were going to start.

But his happiness died instantly when he saw a figure to get out of the shadows from the corner of their house, a figure that had obscured itself very well with a trench coat and a brimmed hat which casted shadows down the individual’s face but it wasn’t able to hide the muzzle as it was poking in front, showing a purple nose and sandy fur. Nick’s lips curled into a snarl and he reached for the inside of his coat but the mammal didn’t react and continued walking towards him which was beginning to grip his body in fear and hesitation.

He chose to play dumb and began his stride at the obscured individual and when they were just a meter apart, Nick stumbled and collided into the mammal with enough force to stop it from continuing. “Ahh… oooff…” Nick turned around and eyed the mammal’s face as it was now visible because the hat was behind his back, being held in one of his quick-working and foxy paws. It was a vixen but she didn’t have a scent, there was just the smell of the moldy and damp air of the district as well as the lung-scratching smog from the chimneys and fires around the region.

There was not time to scrutinize as the vixen pulled out a knife from her trench coat and aimed it at Nick who took a step back with a nervous smile. “I’m sorry… I trailed off… he-he…” Well the mammal was a vixen for sure. She was with snow-white fur under her muzzle which extended towards her chest while the sandy-like fur was everywhere else that was visible, well not her paws, her paws were black and her claws were long. Her eyes were sharp and glaring without even an ounce of softness in her oceanic irises. Yet even with her coldness and sense of danger which draped around her, she did look attractive to him, her face being thinner and more softer, while her fur looked soothing and well-groomed.

“My hat,” she ordered firmly but what puzzled him was that she had said it perfectly, just like a zootopian, and that made him tilt his head but not before extending his paw with the wide-brimmed hat which the vixen took harshly and put on top her head. He tried to imprint more of her appearance in his mind but it seemed that she was going to leg it so he had to try and make her talk.

“Isn’t it a bit too late for a vixen like you to roam around in such a place?” He asked with a friendly smile but the teasing in his voice must’ve slipped out as the vixen huffed and sheathed her knife.

“I don’t think so,” she countered and crossed her arms with a frown.

“Would you like this humble tod to escort you to your destination, Miss…?” The ears which were poking from the corners of her brimmed hat twitched.

“I’d rather not,” she lashed out and the visible disinterest in continuing the conversation was too obvious to Nick. She was hiding something. She didn’t even tell him her name, thus she should’ve had some smell, the whole place was like an open sewer…

“You don’t trust a fellow fox?!” he tried to play the species card with widened eyes and a paw on his heart which he’d do to add a dramatic effect when mocking someone or just joking around.

“I don’t trust anyone, especially preyos” she deadpanned and turned around swiftly, her puffy tail standing tall with its interesting variations of colors. Ah, she had smelled Judy’s mark on him and seemed to be resenting even the idea of it, prejudiced dummy. If only she could see beyond her muzzle, her life would’ve been way more interesting and joyful and she visibly needed more than a bucket of that.

“I didn’t get your name!” He shouted behind her while standing still but bouncing on his weight because of the want to just go home.

She glanced at him for a moment and smirked just for a mere moment. “And you won’t.” With that she rounded a corner, her dark grey tail with its white tip taunting him one last time before disappearing behind that same corner from where distant chatter could be heard.

 _Not suspicious at all… Why foxes… always foxes…_ He stood there, staring into the void while his mind tried to chase away the strange mammal that could’ve killed him there. He had to check if Judy was alright because of the fact that the vixen came out behind their house, not that she could’ve gotten in from somewhere else, there were no windows and the only other exit was a tunnel that only he and Judy knew about, well the owner as well. That made him a bit anxious and he jogged to the front door as he fumbled with his rusty keys. When he opened the creaking solid door, he was met with a wave of comfort which pushed through his fur and tried to escape the boxed space.

He was quick to put an end to the prisoner’s attempt and locked the door after him, after which he scanned the corridor and removed his coat as he hanged it, after which his eyes noticed light coming out the bedroom. It was the light of candles as the place didn’t have the commodity of electricity, hell it could only offer protection and a place of rest. There was no plumbing, no running water, just what portable necessities a mammal could craft, carry in or construct. His legs ferried him fast to the bedroom and his heart was starting to beat faster because he was unsure of what to be sure anymore and just wanted the uncertainty to end, to at last see her and to stop worrying. Yea, there were gas lamps and flashlights but it didn’t bother him, if she wanted candles, so be it.

And there she was, sitting on the rugged and colorless sofa with her head plopped onto her paws and eyes in downcast. She was among the living but it didn’t seem that she was alright as her body just yelled exhaustion and stress. “Honey, I’m home!” he joked with opened paws and a wide grin while trying to spot any reaction on her part which was achieved in the form of a very short glance and a smile that died the moment it tried to crawl up.

An inevitable sigh twisted from his throat and his shoulders slumped but that didn’t meant that he was to leave things as they were, his bunny needed attention and she was going to receive it if she wanted it or not. First, he had to annoy her so she would acknowledge his presence so he jumped on the sofa and made her bounce which got her to almost fall forward if it weren’t for her fast reflexes. He was already positioned on his belly, with paws under his chin as he smirked at her greatly-agitated expression and glare that was being sent at him, yet it wasn’t managing to push him back.

“What’s wrong, Fluff?” His question made her enmity to die and she leaned into the sofa while her eyes darted elsewhere but nothing came in reply, nothing at all but their breathing and the cracking of the logs that were burning inside the small fireplace. That got him to scoop closer to her and he began pushing his muzzle up her clothed chest so he could reach her head. Upon contact, she tried to get away from him but he expected that and grabbed her other side with his paw so she wouldn’t be able to escape, while he nuzzled the underside of her chin and locked himself in place while staring at her with his fiery-green emeralds.

Having a long muzzle had so many advantages, one of them was being able to do just this, the other was… well it was more intimate. He could feel her increased heartbeat and hard breathing, he could feel her scent and warmth. The want to be close to her was great but why didn’t she want the same, what was wrong?

That was when she spoke at last, “Just, I need some time alone…” Her eyes didn’t even glance at him and the answer confused him immensely which got him to not accept it, maybe she needed something to release the tension, yea that was it. His muzzle moved back and then his nose pushed against her throat gently as he began inhaling her earthly-scent, a scent that filled his nostrils with pleasant memories which got him to lick her instinctively. His eyes were still trying to capture her acknowledging him but even if she wasn’t doing that, he noticed her biting her lip subtly which made him smirk lightly.

One of his paws went on her thigh for support while the other went on top the sofa, while he nudged her neck with his moisturized nose that he licked because he thought he could taste her scent, a bit foolish but worth the try. His ears wanted to hear that sound and they did when he nibbled the side of her neck to which she moaned lightly with a closed mouth and then his paw soothed towards the side of her chest where it grabbed the shirt as if to hold her steady.

He felt her push herself towards him and he took that as a green light so he moved to her mouth, but the moment his muzzled grazed her cheek her eyes narrowed at his and she pushed his muzzle away a bit harsh, which made him to release her out of reflex as well as getting him to grumble at himself because he shouldn’t have done that, not in this situation in which the idea was to get under her skin and make her uncomfortable so she would spill it out after which he’d pamper and console, as the reason for her dissatisfaction was now still entirely unknown.

She jumped off the sofa and tried to fix her wrinkled shirt after which she went for the bed and hopped very agilely on top of it without even looking back. She sat in the middle of it with crossed paws and just stood there while Nick stared in confusion and slight shock of her odd behavior. That was when a very bad idea managed to sneak into his head and panic him so much that he almost fell on the planked floor. No, she wouldn’t have been acting like this, it would’ve been way worse but how could he be sure? She hadn’t told him right away back then nor had she acted strange until she couldn’t hold it to herself no more. And when she did tell him, he couldn’t remember feeling such hatred and need to kill someone in his whole life. It was so primal and strong, it was terrifying.

It was a good thing that the fireplace was bringing warmth around the place because without it the house would’ve looked and felt very gloomy. And for her to feel like this… he could place himself in her position which just prickled his heart hard. The answer had to be extracted from her and he knew how to get it even if it meant that he could earn himself some ass kicking from her part, it was a small price to pay. Therefore he removed his pants, leaving himself in the wake of his shirt and boxers, and sneaked to the bed on which he got up slowly, she must’ve noticed him because her ears had twitched, which meant that she wasn’t being that serious of being left alone, she just thought she wanted that and that made him more daring as well as determined.

He sat on the blanket just behind her, careful not to do so on his tail because that was never pleasant, and put both his legs on both her sides while his paws moved in front of her and pulled her smaller frame into his bigger one, while his muzzle rested on her head and his tail moved in front of her like a shield. She tried to resist but it was a weak attempt, and after a few moments of silence, her head began rubbing against his muzzle. Success, he had gotten to her. She may have said otherwise but that wasn’t true because she was a bunny, loneliness wasn’t something she’d like to be in between. Foxes? They were solitary mammals but he never wanted to feel alone ever again, he didn’t know if he could take it.

He chuckled lightly and began, “You can tell me anything, you know that right?” His question was answered when her paws feathered the fur on his muzzle after which they began caressing it.

“I know…” Her mumble was faint and muffled as her nose and mouth had burrowed themselves in his forearm. She could seem so weak and fragile at times but he knew that it wasn’t closely to the truth, her will was like steel and she could adapt quickly to all kinds of situations, it was baffling. Of course, she let this side of hers to manifest when she was around him and when they were in private, just like he had done when he almost had entered insanity from that foul night in the woods. He was a complete mess but she brought him back and showed him that he was strong, that she was going to help him and that she’d be there for him, like he would for her.

That got his eyes to quiver and he gulped hard because he wasn’t supposed to be the emotional type, yet here he was, cuddling his bunny that had had a bad day while thinking about the past which had led them to where they were. “Then do so, please,” he pleaded softly and kissed the top of her head after which he moved slightly backwards and angled himself in such a way that he could rest his muzzle on her shoulder so that he’d be able to see her magnificent lilacs.

She reacted warmly to his decision and kissed him on the rim of his lips while her paws trailed lines down and up his fur on that same muzzle. Gosh… how much he loved that, his tail was trying to wag but he was forcing it stead in front of her, she needed it for reassurance. “It’s just that… he’s just like Bogo! He isn’t bias but is so reluctant to accept different approaches… Then we went around some houses and… I almost had to shoot one of the mammals of my group because he was being a bully to a family… It’s like— I know violence is how things work here but… it’s so hard…” She growled under her breath. “There were soldiers… He doesn’t do anything about them while they… they do whatever they want!! I can’t keep my head down, Nick… I can’t anymore…”

He could feel the tension, it was like a swarm of angrily-buzzing bees whose honey had been stolen. The good news was that it was nothing like he had expected and he even smiled at her suggestively and she looked away with a small blush. “It’s hard. Nothing is easy. But I believe in you, just like you do in me, Judy.” When he said her name, her head turned around and her lilacs leered into his emeralds, her mouth was opened and she struggled to say something, anything. The sight made him giddy and he even playfully purred while his muzzle pushed under hers as he nuzzled into her.

It was easy to detect that she was enjoying this because her scent was starting to change while the tension was melting like ice under the sun. A _humm_ ran out her mouth and she at last exposed her throat to him which he took as his queue to begin administering his teeth as he grazed her flesh tenderly and lovingly. His paws cupped her breasts and stomach and he began pushing himself into her further and further, while her legs pulled back towards her belly and tightly closed as if she was feeling pressure in between, however her paws went around his head and began savoring his fur.

Both were heating up but Nick wanted to further taste her, she had cleaned herself recently and that was something of a commodity at where they were, besides he had done that himself as he couldn’t stand the stench of following him around even if it was present in the air itself. He wanted to make her feel good and appreciated, he wanted to shrink the tension and throw it out her system. His tongue twisted and thrashed around her neck, leaving trails of gooey moisture in its wake while he could feel losing himself in her scent and feeling of passion incarnate.

His boxers were now being constricting and he guided himself closer to her, even if that wasn’t possible no more as he was glued to her backside, which poked her, thus her tail responded in tickling the gentle aggressor, consequently he growled playfully and his tongue got out of his maw as he began dragging her cheek with his but then, in an instant, he felt something bite onto his long and fleshy piece of muscle, which shocked open his eyes. There was the sight of a predatory bunny with a scrunched face and narrowed eyes aimed at him while her exposed teeth were dug into his drool-soaked appendage.

The buzzing yearning energized him from toes to ears but he wanted her to take charge, it was her night to be and not his, yet she wasn’t showing signs of getting to do so which was frustrating him greatly as he could feel the discomfort around his leaking arousal. “Mhmmm…” he vibrated and wiggled his tongue out of captivity while one of his paws moved around her head and cupped it to which she whimpered expectantly and closed her eyes, while his muzzle collided with hers in a heated but tender way. The scent of his doe mingled with the taste, while the closeness was driving him insane and he could feel his control slipping away as his mind was now focusing on solely one thing, yet he was still there, he was still there.

The breathtaking kisses were pulling on his heart and he felt the need to talk to her, thus his maw moved away from her and his nose pushed into the fold of her ear where he whispered, “You make me vulnerable…” He felt her stiffen a bit and grinned. “I love that… it makes me feel alive… it makes me feel… myself.” Her body tensed instantly and her head turned around so she could face him, but even as she tried to do so with her whole body, his hold wasn’t letting her do so but it didn’t seem that she minded that as her glistering eyes were gawking at him.

The spike in her scent was too noticeable and he licked his lips because he wanted his nose to be somewhere else but that could wait. The want for a response from her side was too easy to read and he didn’t even let her do so when one of her ears was grabbed and his tongue began exploring her tender flesh in between the folds which made her to _ahaaa_ with a sharp exhale and paws to cling onto his fur. “Niiick… mmmhmm… I don’t think… I can’t do much… haaaa… today…” He let go of her body with a snort and grabbed the base of her shirt after which he began pulling it up, exposing her gray and silver fur that was being illuminated by the candles which were half-way through their lives.

The shirt slipped off her and ruffled some of the fur around her head but instead of leaving her to be the only one exposed, he removed his own shirt in an instant and just before she was to turn around as the need was in the open for him to see, he grabbed her under her shoulders and arms and squeezed her sweetly while pushing forward and falling on his elbows which now supported two bodies. She squeaked gigglishly and pushed back into his creamy chest as she tried to nestle herself while his lower body reflexively tugged into her. She was making him feel like a puddle of feelings while that tingling had now turned into hard pressure which was driving him mad, besides he knew that his restlessness was shared as well.

“Okay, okay! Eeehhh…” He moved away from her and just savored the sight of the half-naked bunny that visibly had her trunks soaked while his boxers weren’t in a better conditions themselves, he thought that they were worse as his meat was just pulsating in the rhythm of his fluttering heart which yearned for bonding, it yearned for that feeling of fullness and appreciation. Her back stood tall and she looked behind her as her paws worked her decency-obscurers down her thighs by starting at the tailhole, which easily slipped off her teardrop-like fluffiness. They easily moved down with a string of juices in the middle, which didn’t seem to want to break and Nick almost rushed in to help if it were not for his thrill to just watch, savor and fantasize.

She slipped them off and the string finally broke when it met the fur on her thighs and soaked into it while Nick didn’t even wait to remove his suffocating boxers to which his shaft now lay bare to Judy’s eyes, bare and ready for action. But then she did something that muddled him as she just plopped forward with her rump facing him and spread her legs which exposed everything for his eyes and send him the unspoken message. He could see the moisture trailing slowly out of her crease but surely, while the toned muscle around was outlined in shapy curves, furthermore he wanted nothing more but to just go there and take her but it didn’t sit right with him for them to rut like that, at least not today.

The smell of need was tickling his nose and he was going to at least offer himself some hospitality, thus he crawled on all fours towards her anticipating arousal which he eyed closely. The silver fur around her mound looked so soft and delicate. Her entrance was so tight and the flesh inside was almost invisible but because she had spread herself, some of it was peeking out and glistered into his nocturnal eyes. Above it stood her other smaller hole which was making him start imagining things that were induced by the sensual state he was in. But he didn’t have time to go to her tail because his bunny’s arousal was invading his nostrils and lungs, thus triggering energy all around his muscles and tempting him to jump right in.

He wanted to savor the sight, he wanted to explore more but his muzzle had something else in mind when it pushed into her pink pearl and slipped inside a bit. ”Eeeeee…” she gasped while her juices of need stickily crawled into his nostrils and the aroma invaded without him even inhaling, but when it did, he pulled in the air sharply and his eyes opened wide, while Judy shivered from the coldness, besides his lips curled and claws unsheathed. The smell of fertility, the scent of passion, the essence of youth. It all came into him and even if she wasn’t a vixen, his attachment to her was making the aroma even more touching and restive. His paws grabbed her thighs and his tongue licked the gap between her legs. “Ahaaaa… s-s-top… teaaasinggg…” she stammered with erect ears while the salty-sweet sample buzzed in his taste buds like alcohol.

This fox was going to make her lose her mind and he was going to lose his as well in the process. With predatory speed, he settled over her, brushing the fur on her back with his, until he was just above her head where he stopped. His member was just in front of her outer lips and he could feel her heat mingling with his. They were both ready but something was nagging at him, there was this dumb idea that was floating around his mind, and it made him grin as he put an elbow around her frame while the other went around her shoulder while his head moved closer to her ears. “My sweet doe… how can you be so gorgeous… Hmmm…” His muzzle explored around the side of her neck to which she whimpered as if she was getting frustrated.

However, he didn’t want them to go like this so he decided to anchor her backwards to a better and more intimate position but when his paw reached her throat, she pushed back into him as if she were startled and he realized that she had flinched. It didn’t hurt him, it angered him because he knew the reason all too well. He hadn’t asked for details about what had happened that day but he knew that she was still trying to recover from that disgusting experience, so he went close to her ears again and whispered soothingly, “It’s me, Judy. It’s just me. Mmmm… You’ve got nothing to fear… I’ll _never_ do anything like that.”

She relaxed but there was a very faint sob from her part, yet it didn’t sound sad, more like one of relief. “I know… hard to forget… is all…” Nick didn’t wait no more and pulled her slowly, yet her breath was lost in sensuality because his member grinded against her pool of moisture as it nestled in front of it until it stopped above, poking her underbelly and tweaking its fur with his essence. One of his paws reached for her breasts and he began putting pressure on them while his muzzle stood close to her side of her head where he would caress her lightly and gently. The paw on her throat would affectionately squeeze and release, he wanted her to imprint the memory of pleasure from this act and to banish the other of violence behind.

“I’ll help you erase them… my precious _mate_.” He growled lowly and pulled her to him which made her _ooof_ and smile while her paws reached for his muzzle and oozing tapered tip. He knew she was fascinated with it because of how it worked as well as the auburn color around the end of the bulge which held his pride inside when at rest. Her paw grabbed his length and she tried to stand up but to her request he pushed her down with a grunt. “Tut-tut… Mmmhmm… ruuushiiing…” He squeezed her again because his ears were just drinking in the adorable sounds she was making. Her body was different than his, it looked so frail and vulnerable. But that was a farce and he could sense it as when he would pressure her, her muscles would tense and he would feel their density, it was mind-boggling and arousing at the same time.

He tried to explore more of her neck with his tongue but she glowered at him from the side of her eyes and he could feel her getting irritated because she was leaking all over him, while her heartbeat was echoing all around his frame, meanwhile her scratches were becoming rougher and her paw was starting to put pressure onto his spongy flesh. He decided that enough is enough and pulled her up to the length of his foxhood and she guided it underneath her eager and sticky crevice. The want to tease was great but she was fast and pushed down on him, however something was wrong as only his tip had managed to enter but the rest couldn’t go further as there was this incredible resistance.

Both of them were dripping, so something like this shouldn’t have had happened and even if the feeling of her juices trailing from the top of his shaft was great, he could sense her frustrations as she tried pushing herself down with labored grunts to which he stopped her quickly and reassured, “Relax… you’re tense… there’s nothing to be tense about my lovely bunny.” His coo worked wonders on her and she slumped into him while the pressure that was present in front his arousal began subsiding and he could feel his pride spreading the walls in front and slipping into her slowly. _Ahh_ … the warmth, the stickiness and pressure all around, it was insanely delightful for him, and he even helped her push her down which resulted in a squelch of fluids and her quietly moaning out in a high-pitched tone.

His length had stopped its advance and was almost fully inside her burning core. It was so strange for him that she could take it because she wasn’t a vixen but a bunny, yet here they were, a bunny and a fox linked together in a union that would’ve previously seemed ludicrous if it were not for both of them wanting to try and test if things could work out. Well, he knew that it was mostly because of her that they had progressed to such a point, hell, all he did was try and push her away until he couldn’t do so anymore as it was painful and regretful to a psychotic extent.

Her knees weren’t touching the mattress because of the slight size difference, so he had to arch himself a bit forward and after he had her support herself, he pulled back with half-closed eyes as the friction was just clutching him as if trying to pump out his seed into her prematurely. His hips didn’t wait for confirmation and he pushed himself inside her again but this time it wasn’t slow and careful because it wasn’t necessary. The sound of the adorable moan she made was lavishing and all he could do was to hold her steady while he repeated the motion time and time again, thus the tingle began spreading around his nerves that were like roots.

Judy pulled her head up and nestled it underneath his neck and muzzle  while her ears sprung up as if she was touched by electricity, furthermore her paws reached for his head and grabbed onto his fur as well as one of his ears. The pros and cons of the size difference, he didn’t mind them one bit because he could please her without an issue. If he wasn’t in the mood, his tongue could do the work, if he was, both could. She had told him that he was like a multifunctional army knife and that had made his ego jump up a few notches.

Their combined body heat was getting unbearably crazy and his motions were gaining speed with the sounds of pleasure quelching in their own puddles of intimacy while his instincts were starting to take over as he snaked his muzzle on the side of her chest and opened his maw which surrounded her from the front and back, just slightly past her middle, which surprised her as she _eeeped_ when he closed his jaw and applied pressure on her muscles and tender flesh while one of his paws reached her unattended breast, likewise his leftover one, which’s claws he sheathed, reached for her essence-enriched core where his pads stroked her fiery clit that was just begging for attention.

Her paw that hadn’t moved away from his head grabbed onto him because she almost jumped from one of his thrusts and thus dug her short claws into his skin, it was stinging but wild and he loved it, while her other paw went behind her as she began touching her tail. That was when his claws on her breast put pressure onto her while his jaws did the same. What he was doing was unthinkable and would’ve seemed like abuse to someone who didn’t know better but Judy had told him to not treat her like a bunny or he wouldn’t be getting any cunny. Well, she hadn’t said it like that, he had almost never heard her use profanity as she always expressed herself in a very innocent way. No, he didn’t remember even once her using profanity, huh.

Just another thing he adored about her. His glowing heat was starting to peek and exhaustion from it began poisoning his muscles as the position wasn’t the most comfortable one, yet it was greatly intimate and that was why he had chosen it. His tongue ravished her fur in the enclosed space that was barred off by his fangs which were dug into her skin, but not hard enough to break it, he was careful not to. He wanted to pant, the heat was getting him dizzy and the only way to lower it was doing exactly that but he didn’t want to let his prey go, he thought that she’d run away and it was dumb of him to think so, yet it was present in his mating-muddled mind.

That was when her muzzle came close to his and his eyes darted to catch hers which were glistering under the low light. They had turned dark purple and were so enchanting, so dazzling and unique, the affection they were expressing got him to whimper and his emeralds to quiver as he pumped into her harder and harder, while his sacks worked their way of release which was still not reached. Her pants stroked his fur as well as her cute moans which were so light and quiet, like muffled squeaks and puffs which barely would manage to creep up her throat. His maw was leaking down her chest and he was thinking of releasing her because it must’ve been getting uncomfortable but then her head pushed against his and she rested her entire weight on him.

No more was she helping him with his thrusts or steadying herself on her knees, she had surrendered to the fox behind her and that filled him with even more energy to please her but it was getting harder and harder to enter her because her walls were starting to grip onto him. Everything was adding up: the friction inside of her, his leaking-hot male flesh, his paw stroking her fire, his claws digging into her skin and caressing her breast’s nipples under her fur, while his fangs were pressuring her other side, where his tongue was harvesting her other nipples’ sensations and smoothness.

That was when he felt it, the great clutching of her core around his member which sucked him in whole and made his eyes to widen in surprise and release the pressure of his jaw while Judy held onto him with her dear life as she pulsated around his angry crimson flesh. His tongue got out and his pants began at last while the urge in his rod began increasing as if she was pulling it out of him which at last slipped his knot out of hiding which meant that he was nearing his release as well but that was when the red in his vision began appearing. He didn’t like that phase but what could he do about it but accept it as it is. His eyes darted around the room as to get an eyeful of his surroundings if it was safe to finish what was started.

It seemed to be clear but his ears were twitching at the random sounds of life around them which was agitating him into snarling but when Judy purred against him, it pulled him back into looking at her. He had stopped his thrusts because it was nearly impossible to do so while she had climaxed as she would become extremely tight then, not that she wasn’t before reaching that point but at least then it was possible to move inside. Her eyes were closed and there was this satisfied smile while her paws were huddled close to her chest and her ears were flopped on top his head and her side.

The sight made him want to stop because he was more interested in just looking at her but when she opened her eyes, they squinted as to ask him why had he yielded his advance and he raised his eyebrows in response. She huffed at him and that was when he saw her determined but exhausted smirk as she began bouncing on him again. How could she just go at it so quickly was beyond him, he could feel himself trembling and even if the need to reach the peak was great, his drive was starting to fade with every passing moment because the heat was just too much for him.

It was as if she had sensed his troubles and rotated herself so now they were facing each other directly, without breaking contact with their arousals. He got the idea and leaned against her so that he was now above her and she was laying on the bed with spread legs and paws while her eyes stared at his half-closed and blurry ones. The collision inside of her increased and he put both his paws above her shoulders so that he could hold her still as he pounded her deeply and quickly. He could see her very reddened outer folds which were just damp, oh how much he wanted to taste her but that would mean starting over again, not that he minded but he didn’t trust himself to be able to do so at that time.

Her toned thighs moved around him and managed to catch him in a hold as if he would to try and escape, which was far from what he wanted. He knew that she wanted him to finish in her and that would’ve been a problem if he would’ve been able to impregnate her but that wasn’t possible, and even if it was saddening, it had its benefits. His knot was tasting her shy lips and the hard tingle in his stem was starting to pulse up to freedom. That was when he began losing himself with his panting tongue as he grunted and slapped into his mate, his lover, his gem. It seemed that she was in the same position as her paws were on her breasts and around her core which she was rubbing feverishly. Did she want to reach her peak a second time? How could she even do that?

He wanted to tie with her, he wanted their bodies to become one while he bred her, yet even if the idea sounded so gratifying, it was scary at the same time because he feared that he’d hurt her as they had never tried it. He didn’t want to ruin her perfect-self, she was so beautiful and healthy, so enduring and toned, his need to have one of his secret fantasies come true with the possibility of hurting her was not going to happen, not on his watch. But what could happen was that he’d finish in her at last, so with his reddened and blurry vision, he growled fiercly and put both his paws under her armpits which pushed her arms a bit sideways as he steadied himself on his elbows and continued pumping into her more roughly.

His eyes closed and his muzzle snaked itself into her side, on her shoulder, while he grunted and tried to keep up his pace. The squeaks were so close to his ears, they sounded so sweet and were just adding for his hunger, for his taste and need to find closure, so he growled even more predatorily and tried to get a better hold of her with his fangs, which he did as he grabbed some skin on her shoulder while he trashed inside her and beat his knot against her leaking doors. How much he wanted to slip it in and lock her, oh how much he was tempted to do that and with the upcoming pressure, he was losing his composure even more so.

Her claws dug into him but he didn’t feel the pain, all he could feel was his mate’s heat, her scent of wanting him, his arousal, her moans and gasps, her heartbeat and the crackling fire on the end of the room. That was when the first wave hit and he felt himself shoot inside of her which got him to try and push himself as best as he could into her and the good thing was that his knot had already enlarged which made it impossible for it to enter her anymore. He let go of her shoulder and continued pumping into her but with a diminishing pace as wave after wave of hot seed filled her insides and clung onto their surroundings in stickiness while the rest tried to exit in queue with her own juices.

His tail began wagging behind him and he pushed himself off of Judy’s body while his eyes tried to refocus with strain as they were incredibly blurry from the exhaustion, besides his pants were all to present as if he was under a fever. His bunny was looking at him with a smile and he knew that his attempt at making her forget about her problems had worked, thus he tried to pull out of her as his length would remain erect for some time but she anchored him into her again with her strong legs which snatched an _ooof_ out of him and he almost fell on her were it not for his paws.

He felt pressure on his side as if one of her legs was pushing him and he lost his balance as he fell on the other side of the bed, while Judy straddled him and put both her paws on his chest while his seed visibly leaked through both their arousals and onto his red knot. But she wasn’t tired anymore, there was this inferno in her eyes which even made him gulp as his heart was already pacing for its life. That was when she stood up with this squishy sound as she gasped and almost fell right back into his soaked length of fox but she steeled herself and severed their intimacy with his seed finally beginning to start escaping out of her in larger quantities and clinging onto her fur.

“Do you… want me to… ravage yo—” He shut his mouth immediately when she turned around and gave him the view of her spread and foamy folds which were tampered with his own essence. She took a few short steps back and kneeled onto his belly, after which she arched herself forward to his crimson and glistering sensuality. The view and smell almost nudged him to flip her over and go at it again but he was starting to go numb down there slowly, yet his hardness was ever-present. That was when he felt her hot mouth to take his tip and her tongue to swirl around which made him to push his hips up and to try and stand up but the mass of bunny was restricting him of doing so.

He had the target in his sights and because she wasn’t stopping, his mind found the idea very-very passionate so he licked his lips and whispered, “You’re going to be th—ahhh… death of… mmmhhm… me.” He was going to have a taste of her, himself and their join efforts of pleasure.

Was he sorry about the choices he had made? Yes, yes he was. Would he change anything if he could? No, no he wouldn’t. Why? Because he’d never want to take such risks ever again, not with her. He knew the outcomes to those he had taken and there were always worse ones that them, always. He didn’t want to ever meet with those moments of despair and hurt, even if the future was unknown and full of terrors.

And with that his tongue blanketed the mouth of her dripping center and his lips salivated from the sticky-saltiness mingled with the scent of love, the scent of passion.

Maybe there was more energy in store after all, maybe now was her turn which she was so reluctant to take when it was offered in the beginning.

His mouth full of bunny-honey, it grinned widely and proudly, while his eyes tried to steady themselves from the oral care that he had to bare on this blissful and adventurous fare.

**Author’s notes:**

  * Some smut which I was trying not to write for some time, but in the end I couldn’t hold myself and just did. I’m supposed to be writing the next chapters of AAC but meh. Whenever, whatever-however. Enjoy!


  * **Black Mesa Crocodile Tears**


  * Latest edit:


  * Tumblr: [markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)


  * Deviantart: [markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




End file.
